YouTubers Spin the bottle
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Many (famous) YouTubers/YouTube stars end up drunk at Cry's party and decide to play Spin the bottle. (more) Yaoi and (not so much) yuri and (a little) man x woman. (with: Joey Graceffa, Shane Dawson, Pewdie, Cry, Tobuscus, Jacksfilms, The Late Night Crew, Olga Kay, iJustine, CinnamontoastKen, Smosh (Games) Kalel, Strawburry17, Sean Klitzner, Spoon, MangaMinx and Krismpro)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Contains a lot of yaoi and yuri!**

**Summary: Many (famous) YouTubers/YouTube stars end up drunk at Cry's party and decide to play Spin the bottle. (more) Yaoi and (not so much) yuri and (a little) man x woman.**

**Pairings:**

**Pewdiepie x Cry**

**Pewdiepie x Ken**

**Cry x Ken**

**Cry x Toby**

**Scott x Cry**

**Snake x Cry**

**Spoon x Cry**

**Toby x Jack**

**Jack x Sean**

**Toby x Pewdiepie**

**Anthony x Pewdiepie**

**Ian x Anthony**

**Lasercorn x Ian**

**Joey (Graceffa) x Shane (Dawson)**

**Joey (G) x Sawyer (Hartman)**

**Olga (Kay) x iJustine**

**Kalel x Meghan**

**Meghan x Joey (G)**

**Sohinki x Mari **

**Minx (MangaMinx) x Krismpro**

**Red x Russ**

**Mari x Lasercorn**

**Scott x Snake**

**Toby x iJustine**

**Shane (D) x Sawyer (H)**

**Well That's it.**

**Next chapter will be the story ;)**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

How they ever got so wasted was still a question with answers nobody could give. It was a wild party at Cry's house, with snacks and of course.. drinks. How did we get here again? Cry wondered. They were all sitting in a circle on the ground. In the middle lay a bottle of glass. Everybody was looking at each other. All drunk, all giggling and laughing. "So…." Ken began to say. He watch the group At his right side was Pewdiepie, then Cry, followed by Scott, who sat besides Minx, next to her was Krism, beside her sat Snake, beside him was Spoon, Red and Russ followed, next to them sat Kalel, who sat besides Anthony, next to Anthony was Mari, Lasercorn, Sohinki, then Ian, next to him sat Sawyer, followed by Joey, Shane, iJustine, Olga, she sat beside Jack, who sat next to Sean and finally at the left side of Ken was Toby. The girls looked at each other and giggled. Some of the boys looked confident, others looked shy or even blushed. "Who begins?" Ken asked. Russ put his hand up. Everybody looked surprised at the brown haired man who responded very quickly. "What," Russ said," I like this game, I want to begin." Red gave him a smile and laughed softly. Russ took a hold of the glass bottle and gave it a spin. Everybody stared at the bottle, wondering on who it would end. The bottle slowed down and pointed at Red. "Lucky," Spoon muttered under his breath. The others started laughing. Pure coincidence. "Wait a second!" Pewdie suddenly exclaimed," What are the rules?" Cry looked dumbfounded to him. "You never played Spin the bottle?" Minx asked, holding back a chuckle. Pewdie's face got a bit red. "No.." he answered insecure. "It's like this," Toby began explaining," for instance, Russ got Red, he has to kiss her and then Red has to spin the bottle." Pewdie nodded. "It's not that hard," Red said, smiling at him. She brushed some of her bright red hair out of her face. Russ inched closer to her and captured her lips for a moment. The others smiled, this wasn't so bad. "My turn!" Red said happily. She gave the bottle a spin. When the bottle stopped spinning, it pointed at Minx. Ken saw Krism getting a little red. She wasn't used to playing this game. Red leaned to Minx and gave her a small peck on the lips. Toby, Spoon and Lasercorn whistled. Receiving a dirty look from the girls. They abruptly stopped. The others laughed. "Minxy, your turn." Said Scott. Minx nodded and turned the bottle. It spun really fast. It took a while before it stopped. "God Minx, why did you have to turn it so fast?" Cry sighed. "Because that's fun!" she said, chuckling. Finally the bottle stopped. It landed half on Minx self and half on Krism. Minx instantly started smiling. "Guess I can kiss you after all." She said to Krism, who got red. Minx gave her a long and passionate kiss. The others just stared with mouths wide open. When Minx finally pulled away from Krism, Krism stood up fast. "I-I .." she stuttered. "It's okay if you don't want to play," Ken said fast, he hated seeing Krism so awkward. Krism exhaled, seeming less awkward. "Is that okay?" she asked, looking at the others," It's not that I don't like you guys…" "Lies!" Toby exclaimed. Everybody looked shocked at him. Then he started laughing. Soon followed by the rest. "It's okay Krism," Snake said and patted her shoulder. Krism sat down again. She felt less awkward already, The alcohol taking its toll, she leaned against Minx. Minx chuckled. "I guess you should sleep," she whispered to Krism. Who's eyes were slowly closing, she shook her head. Minx laughed and got up, dragging Krism with her. "Bedroom's left door at the end of the hall," Cry said, smiling sweetly at the girls. Minx nodded a thank you and started to walk the way he pointed out.

When the girls were gone. Sean took a hold of the bottle and turned it. Far slower than Minx had done before. It landed precisely at Jack. Pewdie noticed Toby tensing up. He wondered what was wrong with Toby. Sean blushed heavily as he turned towards Jack, evenly red. Slowly inching closer and giving Jack a small kiss, he closed his eyes a little scared. Spoon began to laugh at the awkwardness of the two men. He soon was followed by Pewdie's high-pitched laugh, Sohinki and Kalel's laugh. Once Pewdie began to laugh the others followed. How could you not laugh when you heard the famous Pewdiepie's laugh? Once the laughing got less, Jack took the bottle and spun. It landed on Toby. Who held his breath. Pewdie noticed again the tensing in Toby's body. He cocked an eyebrow. Jack seemed less awkward by kissing his best friend than by kissing Sean. He took a hold of Toby's face and kissed him softly. Toby seemed to enjoy it. Spoon whistled softly. Red, Kalel and Meghan looked at him. He blushed a little. Toby softly pulled away, smiling. He spun the bottle. Pewdie choked almost on his own spit when it landed on him. Cry laughed so hard he got red. Scott was rolling over the floor laughing. Snake simply rolled his eyes. Joey and Shane smirked at them. Toby quickly grabbed the surprised Pewdie and kiss him. He let go of Pewdie and laughed. Pewdie's face was totally red with a shocked expression. Cry and Scott stopped laughing. Still breathing heavy. Pewdie looked at Sawyer who motioned for him to go on. Pewdie spun the bottle. He chuckled lightly when it landed on none other than CinnamontoastKen. Ken smirked. "I already thought when will it come?" He grabbed Pewdie by his collar and pressed his lips against his. Pewdie didn't know what was happening to him. Ken let go with a big pop. He instantly began to laugh. Pewdie didn't say anything. Cry began to blush a little. Joey noticed and saw Meghan who had seen it too. They shared a wondering look. Ken suddenly gave a quick snap with his wrist and the bottle began to spin once again. It slowed down. Cry. It landed on Cry. He got redder. He wanted to say something but couldn't because of Ken's lips who had found his. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Slowly parting, looking each other in the eyes, smiling sweetly. Lasercorn coughed. Cry quickly looked up at all the eyes staring at him, mostly the boys looked awkward, the girls were enjoying this too much. He spun the famous bottle. He smiled when it landed on Spoon. Everybody stared at Spoon to see his reaction. Spoon was unusually quiet, staring at the ground before him. He had never looked so shy before. Cry slowly got up and went to Spoon, placing a hand on his shoulder and the other hand under his chin. He made Spoon look at him and kissed his full lips. Spoon found himself enjoying the soft lips of Cry. He jerked away by that thought. Soft? Really? Cry wasn't a girl? He quickly stood up and ran for the door. Cry tried to stop him, but he was gone already. Bursting through the door, the cold night in. "We need some more to drink," Ken said and stood up. Followed by Ian, Anthony, Meghan, Sawyer, Olga and iJustine.

When they came back from the kitchen with more drinks the game started again. Sohinki suggested to start. The others simply agreed. Olga was softly chatting with iJustine, once in a while Meghan joined them. Joey and Sawyer were teasing Shane. Toby and Ken were making bad pun jokes, by which Pewdie was laughing his ass off. Jack and Sean were just drinking and talking to the Smosh crew. Sohinki spun the bottle. It took the others some time to notice the bottle stopped at Mari. Mari simply shrugged, took a hold of Sohinki's collar and pressed her lips against his. Sohinki was a little taking back by the action. He was still a little stunned when Mari spun the bottle. "I am going to laugh if it lands on David," Ian said laughing a little by the idea. "David is Lasercorn's name," Anthony quickly said, when he noticed the weird looks everybody gave Ian. They all let out small 'Owh's and "aaah's. Mari suddenly grabbed Lasercorn and crashed her lips against his. They all needed some time to figure out that the bottle had indeed landed on the Lasercorn. The poor man was stunned and shocked. He spun the bottle anyway. He chuckled when it landed on Ian. "Payback," he said while giving Ian a quick and small kiss. The others laughed at Ian's expression. Ian blushed a little bit, he spun the glass bottle. When it landed on Anthony most of the girls began to laugh and the boys began to whistle. Pewdie was laughing so hard, tears streamed down his face. Between sharp inhales he said: "Anthony." As soon as the others heard him say it they started laughing too. Ian and Anthony blushed. They gave each other a small kiss. Anthony turned the bottle. Pewdie abruptly stopped laughing. Staring wide-eyed at the bottle and Anthony. It landed on him. "Nah, come here precious," Anthony said mockingly to Pewdie and began to crawl towards him. Pewdie giggled by the weird action. They shared a real simple kiss. No big deal. "You go Pewds," Scott said. Ken nodded and added: " He's a real man-eater." Pewdie playfully pushed him. Snake gave them all a weird look. "You are enjoying yourself, right Snake?" Cry quickly asked the man. He nodded as response. Cry smiled at him. Scott growled softly. "It's my turn," Pewdie said," again." He spun the bottle and it landed on Cry. Red began to laugh, while trying to breath and she was joined by Russ. Scott looked at Snake and they snickered. Ken grinned. While Toby, Jack, Sean, Olga, iJustine, Kalel, Meghan, Sawyer, Shane and Joey looked at him if they were all crazy. "Okay.." Sawyer said," What is going on." Anthony smirked: "PewdieCry." Suddenly it seemed like realization downed in on all of them. They simply shook their heads and smiled. Pewdie happily hugged his American friend closer and gave him a soft and sweet kiss. "Remember?" Pewds said. Cry looked strange at him," What?" Ken began to laugh. Joined by snickers coming from Snake, Red, Russ and Scott. " September," Pewdie said and hugged Cry again, laughing loudly. Cry got red and growled a bit. Cry wriggled out of Pewdie's grip and spun the bottle. His eyes widened when the bottle stopped, pointing at Scott. Scott's eyes went comically wide. They looked awkward at each other. Slowly inching closer. Snake grew impatient and grabbed the back of both their heads. "Now kiss." He said and pushed Scott against Cry. They shared a awkward kiss and jerked away when Snake let go of them. A grin present on many faces in the room. Scott growled a bit and spun the bottle. "No." he said when it landed on Snake. "This can't be happening." He said groaning. "Don't be such a wuss, Campbell." Snake said and quickly closed the room between his and Scott's lips. Scott's eyes were wide while Snake continued to kiss him. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime. Finally they let go of each other. Snake shrugged and spun the bottle. As if it was important not to waste time Snake grabbed Cry, jerked him towards himself and kissed his lips fiercely. Cry just let it all happen. He was familiar with Snake's attitude. "Why always me," Cry asked softly. "Because you're hot," iJustine exclaimed. Looking far too happy for her own good. Cry gave her a weird look while spinning the bottle. Toby grinned when the bottle landed on him. Honestly, he didn't mind kissing such a adorable man as Cry. Everybody else seemed to think the same. They shared a quick kiss. Toby spun the bottle again and this time it landed on iJustine. Who instantly began to giggle. All the girls started to giggle. Some of the boys just looked annoyed. Ken shook his head. Toby gave iJustine a smile and a kiss. "Well.. You aren't a slow one, are you?" Olga asked Toby. Who shook his head laughing. "Yes!" iJustine exclaimed happily. "What?" Shane asked surprised. "It's finally my turn!" She laughed while spinning the bottle. Olga high-fived iJustine when it landed on her. "Finally gonna kiss my bestie," she slurred a bit, but laughed. iJustine gave a her a lovely kiss. Both girls giggled. "I'm sorry guys," Olga said when she suddenly saw the time," I really have to go." She got up. iJustine followed her," I'll walk you home." They said their goodbyes to the others. "You know?" Sawyer asked," I'm having the time of my life." "Yeah," Shane agreed," We haven't been picked." Joey laughed and added: "Yet." Ken got up, followed by Toby and Pewdie," I have to pee." "Me too," said Toby, Pewdie nodded in agreement. "2nd door from the left," Cry said," Though I only have one restroom so you have to wait for each other." They chuckled. "Silly Cry," Pewdie said and left. "We are going to go," Jack and Sean said. Toby nodded and bid them goodbye. They left Cry's house. Sohinki, Mari and Lasercorn stood up. Mari thanked Cry for the part and the drinks, while Sohinki and Lasercorn bid their goodbyes. Soon after they left Pewdie got back. Ken began to run, trying to beat Toby in a race for the free restroom. "Wow, we are only left with Anthony, Ian, Kalel, Joey, Shane, Sawyer, Meghan, you, me and Ken and Toby." "Heey!" Scott exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. "We are in the kitchen, but we're still here." Russ said. Red's laughter could be heard from the direction of the kitchen. Snake and Scott walked into the room with bowls of popcorn and chips, followed by Red and Russ who carried other snacks. They all eat the snacks while waiting for the return of Ken and Toby.

It seemed Ken had indeed beaten Toby in the race of the restroom, they walked back together laughing loudly. The game began again. Starting with Kalel spinning the bottle at Meghan. The girls closed in on each other and pecked the others lips. Meghan spun the bottle. Joey and she began to laugh. Meghan had spun the bottle so hard that it had began to roll away from the group, but when it finally stopped spinning it had stopped on Joey. Meghan was still smiling while she gave Joey a kiss. Joey seemed tired, but he spun the bottle anyway. Shane looked overly happy when it landed on him, while Sawyer looked like a old man frowning deeply. "Shoey, Shoey, Shoey," Kalel slowly began to sing. Joined by Pewdie, Cry, Red and Meghan. Shane pretended to wildly make out with Joey. Joey couldn't stop laughing, that's why it took a long time until they finally had kissed. Shane spun the bottle. Once it was clear who his next victim was, he grabbed Sawyer and kissed him harshly. Sawyer pretended to be hurt by his action. But stopped and laughed when seeing the expressions of the others. He spun the bottle and it landed on Joey. He softly took a hold of Joey's hand and tugged him against him. They shared a long and sweet kiss. When Joey wanted to spin the bottle, Kalel took it and ran away with it. Ian and Anthony quickly ran after her. Meghan, Joey, Shane and Sawyer slowly following. All the while laughing. Cry was really tired so he snuggles against Pewdie and Scott. Snake got up to go to the restroom. Red and Russ wished everybody a goodnight and left. Ken sat behind Cry, since he noticed the smaller boy falling asleep and almost tumbling over while leaning back. Ken caught him and laughed softly. Scott caressed Cry's cheek and gave him a small kiss. He then stood up to leave. The cold night air meeting him when he left the house by himself. Snake got back from the restroom, just in time to see Scott leaving. "I'll see ya later buddy," he said softly to Cry, who smiled warmly at him. Snake then began to quickly leave, running after Scott. They to go the same way anyway. Anthony, Ian, Kalel, Sawyer, Shane, Joey and Meghan came back in the room to say their goodbyes. They all left in Anthony's and Sawyer's car. Cry was slowly drifting into a deep slumber. Ken hugged him warmly smiling. Pewdie simply wrapped his arms around both of them. He got up to get a blanket to put over Cry. Cry, happy with the warmth, nuzzled against his two friends.

"I'm here again," Minx suddenly came into the room," Did I miss anything?"


End file.
